Forbidden for anything else
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: Hannah walker had been Matt Casey's best friend before she left. When she left she left with a secret, she loves Matt. Now 6 years later she's back and Hallie's in the picture, and she's not leaving easily. A/N: Nothing against Hallie or Casey/Hallie, just wanted to try something different.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own criminal minds or Chicago fire

I'd seen my fair share of crimes in my lifetime. But nothing like this, someone was kidnapping little girls and killing them for their own sick pleasure. Which is how I found myself on a plane back home to Chicago. Normally I would be ecstatic to go back but I had a feeling this case was going to bring about a lot of hidden things. "Hannah? You alright?" J.J. asked sitting across from me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little anxious to get home." I faked a smile and she chuckled a little.

"We'll be there soon enough." She said and went back to reading the case file. I sighed and tried to doze off, we still had about 2 hours before we would land. Soon enough Morgan was shaking my shoulder in an attempt to wake me up.

"I'm up Morgan." I announced a little grumpily. He laughed and pulled me out of my seat and to the car. That's when I noticed all the firetrucks and ambulances driving past us.

"One of the families houses caught on fire, let's go." Rossi said and started pushing me into the car. I got buckled and Morgan got in beside me. We pulled up to the house and saw it was nearly burnt down. My heart went out to the family, they had just lost their daughter and now their home.

"Chief says to talk to a Lieutenant Casey." J.J. said walking over and signaling for me to go and do it.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Lieutenant Casey." I said to a man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked at me a little ticked off and went back to talking to many of the fire fighters. "Listen here unless you want to find yourself in a federal court I suggest you tell me where he is!" I said and his eyes widened.

"Over there, have at him." He said pointing out a guy with blonde hair and greenish/blue eyes. Gotta admit he's not too bad looking.

"Excuse me, are you Lieutenant Casey?" He turned around and that's when everything clicked, and I guess he noticed it at the same time I did.

"Hannah? Wow.' He said and held his arms out and I found myself being pulled in to him. Last time I had seen him was 6 years ago, when I left for Qunatico and he had told me about Hallie for the first time. I smiled a little and tucked a wavy piece of my chestnut hair behind my ear that had escaped my ponytail.

"Hey Matt, unfortunately not here to catch up." I said and he nodded frowning.

"Both parents died from smoke inhalation, brother's barely holding on." I cursed quietly and his eyebrow shot up. "That's new." He said putting the hose back on the truck. I smiled a little.

"Not really, I just never did it around you." I said and he gave me one of the rare huge smiles of his.

"You got plans later Hannah? I'd love to catch up." I couldn't fall for him again, as soon as I do I'll have to leave. I don't even know if he's available for me to fall for. I'm pretty sure he ended up getting together with Hallie. I had no idea what his status was.

"Walker, we're heading to the fire house to set up." Morgan called and I nodded signaling I had heard him.

"Looks like you'll get that chance." I said and started walking back to the car,

"See you soon Hannah." I nodded once and shut the door watching his form get smaller and smaller as we drove away.

'You wanna tell us something kid?" Rossi asked from the passenger seat and Hotch was staring at me through the rearview mirror. I shrugged.

"I may know the Lieutenant." I said attempting to play it off.

"He seemed awful keen on seeing you later." Morgan supplied and I shot him a glare. "You sure you're telling us everything to the story?" I sighed and ran a hand through my chestnut colored hair and rubbed my sapphire blue eyes sleepily.

"Matt Casey had been my best friend since Kindergarten….then things started to change." I mumbled the last part quietly.

"Come on babygirl finish the story." Morgan said urging me on.

"I started liking him but he never liked me back. Then he started mentioning a Hallie and I got the job offer in Quantico." That was all of the story with me and Matt Casey. Probably all their ever would be.

"He asked to see you later did he not? Counts for something right?" Morgan said and I realized he had a point. We pulled into the station and I got out. Instantly the man with the dark hair was back and he was sending me what I assume was supposed to be a seducing smile.

"Hi, sorry for being a jerk earlier, I'm Kelly Severide." I gave a fake smile and shook his hand.

"SSA Hannah Walker, try anything funny and I'll land your ass in jail faster than you though possible." I heard Morgan and Rossi chuckling in the background.

"Don't you have a job to do Severide?" Matt said appearing and looking super ticked off. Kelly glared at him before stomping off to who knows where. "Sorry about him." He said smiling at me.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before. How ya been?" I asked taking a seat and simming over the file again. 12 girls age 11-15, makes you want to go to sleep and never wake up.

"Good I guess, I take it you've been alright/' He asked and I nodded. Being mindful for the scars, burns and bruises that covered my skin. Sadly I was as careful as I thought I had been. He caught my wrist and tugged the sleeve up. He just stared at me forearm before tracing one o my many scars.

"Hannah, what happened?" His voice was barely above a whisper. I tugged my arm away and pulled the sleeve back down.

"Comes with the job." I said not looking at him. All of a sudden I was being held by his strong arms and it didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon.

"I'm sorry Hans, so, so sorry." He said pulling away and I was about to say something before a girl's voice cut in.

"There you are Matt, I tried calling like 10 times." A woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes come running over. She was in scrubs and wore a white lab coat. She didn't even spare a glance in my direction, just went straight to Matt and pretty much ate his face.

"Hallie, meet Hannah." He said pulling away and gesturing to me. My heart sunk a little, he was with the girl he had mentioned before. She gave me a once over before fake smiling and hugged me.

"Kepp your hands off him, he's mine." She hissed in my ear and pulled away, the same fake smile on her face while I just gaped at her.

"You alright Hans/' He asked putting a hand on my shouler and Hallie's gaze darkened.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to work…see you later Matt." I said and walker off to Morgan and Rossi.

"looks like babygirl has competition." Morgan said looking up from his file and I glowered at him.

"Now is not the time Derek." I said and sat next to him.

"Don't worry kid, personally I prefer you over her." Rossi said and I shot him a grateful smile.

"Thanks Rossi, I think I'm gonna go and look around for a while." I said as I grabbed my jacket.

"Hannah wait, I'll go with you." I cursed mentally and turned to see Matt jogging to ctach up with me.

"You don't have to, I'm sure you wanna hang out with Hallie." I said trying not to sound as jealous as I felt.

"Hallie can wait, after all I haven't seen you in 6 years." I looked over to Rossi and Morgan who both nodded and mouth for me to go. I looked at him and smiled.

"Alright then, let's get outta here."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing but the story.

There was no doubt in my mind Morgan and Rossi were going to bug me until I told them every little detail. Not that there was going to be much to tell besides me catching up with Matt. "You know, you look exactly like you did when you left." He said glancing over at me from the driver's side.

"That a good or bad thing Lieutenant Casey?" I asked and he burst out laughing. I missed that, seeing someone as happy as Matt was right now. In Quantico we're surrounded by crime and death, not a very good place to have a laugh.

"You've always been so insecure Hannah; you have no reason to be." I ducked my head and blushed a little at his last comment. I knew he meant it as nothing more than trying to tell me it was a good thing. Still, coming from Matt it meant more to me than if Rossi, Morgan, Reid or Hotch told me.

"How long have you been with Hallie?" Alright not the question I had in mind but that would work too.

He frowned a little and his eyebrows furrowed before answering. "About 5 years, just a little while after you left." He said turning and parking. Mina's, I had loved this restaurant, Matt and I would go here for every occasion. Sometimes we would make one up just so we could come.

"And you haven't married her yet?" I raised an eyebrow and he looked away. Had I stepped into unchartered territory? "Hey, I'm sorry...I'm gonna go back to the station." His eyes got as wide as golf balls and he shook his head no and held into my wrist.

"You didn't do anything Hannah…it's just a touchy subject." He said pulling a chair out for me and taking the chair next to me. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"New girlfriend Matt?" I looked up to see a girl early 20's staring at me with pure hatred in her eyes. God how many girls did he have under his thumb here?

"This is Hannah, Hannah this is Morgan." He said referring to the leggy blonde and didn't spare a second glance at her. Just looked at me the whole time. What was so much more interesting about me? This girl was drop dead gorgeous.

"So lovely to meet you Hannah, what can I get you to drink?" She smiled sweetly but it was one like Hallie had given me at the station. The one where's it's like I don't want him to know I hate you but go die in a hole.

"We'll both have tea." He said with a charming smile to her. She batted her eyelashes and walked off. I made a gagging noise and he looked at me like I was a weirdo. "What?" He said putting an arm on the back of my chair.

"Any other girls in this town you have wrapped around your finger?" He counted on his hands and shook his head no. "Anymore jealous people I should know about?"

"Mmmm, nope not that I can think off." He said and just then Morgan returned with our drinks. She smiled and handed both of them to Matt. He handed me mine and I took a large drink only to choke. Guess the ditz had mistaken salt for sugar. "You alright Hans?" He said patting me on the back.

"Did you order me salty tea?" I said and he frowned and took a sip. He started coughing his head off and looked to Morgan.

"Why does hers taste awful?" He said giving her the cup back. "Go get her a new glass of tea." Her grip on the cup tightened and I knew she was struggling not to full on strangle me at the moment.

"Sorry no more, I can get her something else though." Matt stood and put his coat on, pulling me up in the process.

"No thanks, I think we'll go somewhere else." He said gripping my hand and leading me out of the little diner. He got in and the grip on his steering wheel was starting to turn his knuckles white.

"Matt you alright?" I said and touched his wrist but he jerked his arm away.

"Yeah, just ticked that Morgan treated you the way she did. She's always so nice to me." I rolled my eyes, typical of Matt not to see the poor girl had a huge crush on him.

"That's because she can drool over you freely when you go by yourself."

"She does not _drool_ over me." I laughed and saw he was smiling.

"Right, and I'm not your best friend." He reached over and grasped my hand in his and shook it gently.

"Always my number 1." He said and kissed it before dropping my hand and going back to focusing on the road.

"_House fire on 686 fairyland Lane, Fire engine 81, truck 3 and ambulance 61 respond." _We both sighed at the same time. So much for catching up.

"I'll drop you off at the station, you can sleep in my bed there." I nodded and started to doze off as he drove back to the firehouse. Soon I was being shaken awake and I swatted him away. "I swear I'll tickle you if you don't wake up." I shot my head up and hit it on the window.

"Ouch!" I said and gripped my forehead, pulling my hand away I saw there was blood on it. He stopped laughing when he saw the blood on my hand and got out to help me out and to Shay or Gabi.

"Nasty looking cut you got there, let's get you to someone who can patch it up." He said and lifted me out of the truck and carried me in the firehouse. Morgan, Reid, and Rossi were all sitting in the garage talking with Kelly. They turned and stared when they saw Matt carrying me. "Shay or Gabi around? She's got a cut on her forehead." He said grabbing a towel and pressing it to my head. I winced at the contact.

"You alright baby girl?" Morgan asked moving to squat down in front of me. Matt pushed a little harder and I squealed.

"She'll be fine, just needs it checked out." Morgan looked from me to Matt and went back to his seat next to Rossi. Who was watching intently with a smirk on his face and Reid looked at me with concern on his face from my bleeding head.

"Matt, you gonna let me go anytime soon?" I said squirming to get away. His grip tightened and he laughed.

"Wasn't planning on it." He said and I gave up.

"Come on Matty, I'm tired and this needs to be bandaged up." He stood with me and carried me over to a pretty, blonde girl.

"Shay, can you look at Hannah's head for me?" He said gesturing to me. Shay nodded and motioned for him to hand me over.

"What happened Hannah?" She said turning a flashlight on to get a better look at it.

"Matt woke me up and I hit my head against the window." She nodded and reached off a pair of tweezers.

"Accounts for the glass in the cut. You can go Casey, I'll deliver her back." She said, he judged a minute before nodding and walking back to the guys. "How long have you been the other woman?" She asked and I choked on my own spit.

"I haven't seen Matt in 6 years, he's just my best friend." She gave me a look but didn't say anything.

"Judging from the way Hallie acted I thought you were an ex or something." She said wrapping gauze around my forehead.

"Nope just friends." I said.

"Your last name isn't Walker is it?" She said putting the tape in place.

"Why?"

"Casey mentioned you a lot, always had this huge smile on his face." She said stepping back and smiling at me.

"That doesn't surprise me." I said and looked to my hands, this was getting ready to go into uncharted waters.

"Hallie and Casey…he isn't the way with her as he is with you. He's more easygoing with you and a lot happier." I shrugged.

"I'm his best friend, it's my job to cheer him up." She rolled her eyes.

"Use whatever excuse you want you're both just stalling from the truth."

"so enlighten me to the truth."

"You and Matt love each other, and if I had to guess you've loved him since before you left." I nodded.

"All he ever talked about was Hallie.' I mumbled and I knew I sounded like a ten year old that had been told the boy she liked said she was icky.

"And all he talks about now is you." She said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, she all fixed up?" Matt asked poking his head around the side of the ambulance. Shay and I rolled our eyes.

"Did I not say I would get her back to you?" He shrugged and picked me up.

"You where taking too long." He said simply.

"Matt I can walk myself to the bed." I said and he kept on walking.

"You just got hurt, you shouldn't be walking." He was reaching and we both knew it.

"You just don't wanna be away from me." I said and kissed his forehead.

"You my dear Hannah are correct." He said plopping me on his bed and laying down next to me.

"You're not gonna go home?" I asked.

"Not much waiting for me." He mumbled, what about Hallie?

"What about Hallie?" I asked and he shifted so he was facing me.

"We don't live together." He said and pulled me closer. "Now shut up and got to sleep, I'm tired." I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest.

'Night Matt." I mumbled sleepily.

"Night Hannah." He said placing a kiss to my hair. And for the first time I fell asleep and didn't have nightmares about the little girl's who had lost their lives. It was one of the most peaceful sleeps I've had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still own nothing, I just wanna thank everyone who's reviewed, it means a lot:)

When I woke up in the morning I noted that Matt was already up. Probably had an early call, I got up and walked into the fire house's kitchen where everyone was gathered at the table. Save Matt who was actually cooking. "You can cook? And not burn things?" I said taking a plate from him.

"Haha Hannah, Hallie actually taught me." He said and appearently he didn't noticed how everyone pretty much glared at him when he mentioned her. Even the guys on his own squad and Kelly's. Kelly rolled his eyes and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"He's an idiot Hannah." He said looking at me and I managed a small smile. I really was trying not to let seeing matt get to me. But hearing him always mentioning Hallie really put a damper on my mood. Speak of the devil here she comes.

"Morning sweetheart, lunch." She said handing him a bag and kissing his cheek. She smirked at me and walked off leaving a confused looking Matt.

"Anyone wanna explain what that was about?" He said putting the bad in the fridge.

"I assume it was your fiancée bringing you lunch." I remarked dryly.

"I knew that, what's up with the looks she gave you?" He said walking over and standing in front of me. Suddenly everyone stood and before I could blink they had all cleared out. "Where's everyone going?" He said looking at them.

"We figured you'd want to spend time with Hannah…where we wrong?" Leslie said looking from me to Matt.

"No, no…never mind." He said and waved them off. "Well that was awkward." He mumbled and picked up the paper on the table.

"Not if you knew the whole picture." I said not looking at him, choosing to poke at my eggs instead.

"You say something Hans?" He asked not looking away from the paper.

"Nope, not a thing." He closed the paper and put his weight on his arms that were resting on his knees so his face was only a few centimeters from mine. He studied my face for a while and I prayed my skin wasn't blazing red cause it felt pretty hot right now.

"Liar." He said and leaned back letting the chair stand on only two legs. "And we're not going anywhere until you tell me what you said." Well damn, I'd better think of something and fast.

'I just said it's amazing that you know how to cook. It's really good." I said scooping a bite in my mouth and hoping that would satisfy him.

"Nice try but that's not what you said." He said crossing his arms and smirked. Double damn, he knew me too well. He really should be a profiler, or at least a Hannah profiler.

"Then what did I say?" I said stirring my orange juice with my straw.

"You said something about knowing the whole picture. Now why don't you fill the rest of it in?" He said barely above a whisper.

"It's nothing Matt, seriously just let it go." I said getting a tad angry, he had Hallie. So what good would it do for him to know that I loved him?

"Hannah-"

"JESUS DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT LET IT GO MEANS!" I yelled standing up from the chair. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Hannah calm down, I just asked a question." He said talking as if I were a five year old.

"I'M NOT FIVE MATTHEW!" I yelled and he stood too.

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE IT AND JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" By now everyone had gathered at the door and were watching the little scene between me and Matt go down.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" I was close to tears and I didn't want him or anyone else to see them. He chuckled and looked away.

"You know, Hallie was right. I thought she was just being paranoid but she's right." He said glaring at me with pure hatred. Whoa what had brought that on?

"Right about what Matt? That's you're an arrogant butt hole?!" I said and he raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

"That you're nothing but a home wrecker. You're trying to split me and Hallie up aren't you?" Excuse me!?

"Whoa, you did not seriously just say that." I said trying not to go off on him. This was really not the time nor the place for that.

"I see the way your face gets when she's around, you're jealous." He said with a snarl.

"God you really think she's so great don't you. Have fun then Matthew." I said grabbing my coat and pushing everyone aside. Rossi tried to reach out for me but I shrugged him off. "Leggo." I mumbled and pushed the door open.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt said catching up with me. Acting like he hadn't just gone off on me in front of everyone.

"Anywhere away from you." I growled and opened the car door.

"Hannah come on, you're still my best friend." He said talking to me through the open window.

"I want nothing to do with you Matt, have a nice with Hallie." His eyes narrowed and he stepped away from the truck.

"Fine, do whatever the fuck you want. You always were stubborn as Hell." He said and hit the side of the truck and walked back in the fire house. I sat there and cried for a few minutes. Was I home wrecker? No, I hadn't done anything with Matt…hadn't insinuated anything. So what the Hell was his problem? I banged my hands angrily on the steering wheel. Screw him, Hallie wants him all to herself fine. I don't care anymore.

I put my truck in drive and drove to the nearest bar. I parked and went in ordering a drink. "That a smart choice kid?" Damn Rossi. I turned around in my stool and saw him sitting next to me.

"Follow me?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"On the contrary love, I left before you pulled out. Figured this is where you would go." I snorted and stared at the counter top in front of me. "Wanna tell me what went down with Casey?" He said.

"Called me a home wrecker." I mumbled and felt the tears making their way up my throat.

"You know he didn't mean it Hannah." He said rubbing my back comfortingly. "He's just confused right now kiddo." He said softly and I nodded.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

"I'm gonna go tell Hotch you're safe. You'll be alright?" He asked standing and putting his coat on. I nodded and wiped my tears away.

'Yeah, I'll be alright." I said and smiled up at him.

"Alright, don't be out too late. We still need to figure out who's taking these girls." He said and left. I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. Rossi had a point; I needed to be focused on the girls. Not on Matt or Hallie. I downed the rest of my drink and paid the guy behind the bar. I stood and swayed a little. Okay not a good thing. I'm sure I can get to the fire house just fine though. It's only like a 5 minute drive. I was walking to my truck and unlocked it getting in. As I was driving things started to get fuzzy and I pulled over. I dialed a number not caring who it was.

"Hello?" Damn, of course I called him.

"Matt you busy/" I heard Hallie giggling in the back and mentally cursed. Of course she was there.

'Kinda, what's wrong?" He said and I heard the ruffle of bedsheets.

"Nothing, but I'm gonna be in the hospital tomorrow." I said and held a hand to the headache that was forming.

"Hannah what happened?" He said and I could tell he was getting out of his bed.

"I may have drunk too much." I confessed. He cursed quietly. "Alright where are you?"

"The bar downtown."

"Alright I'm on my way, don't move." He hung up and I could tell from the sound in his voice I would be in trouble when he got here. Just freaking great.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I still own nothing. Story's getting pretty good huh?

Yep, he was reallyyy mad. Not just a you're stupid mad, but a you crossed the line mad. He got out of his own truck and walked over to mine. Eyes narrowed the whole walk and the yanked the door open just staring at me. "Scoot over." He said and I did as he said, sliding over to the passenger seat.

"You planning on taking me back to the station or are you going to hold me hostage?" I asked rubbing my temples and closing my eyes. It was around 7 in the afternoon so the sun had set making at dusk. I figured he would drive out here, tell me how stupid I was then drop me off so he got get back to Hallie. Looked like Matt was more unpredictable than I gave him credit for.

"Why?" He asked and I knew he wasn't asking about why I asked if he was taking me back to the station. He turned and I saw tears starting to form in his eyes and for the briefest of moments I almost felt sorry for him…almost. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? But that Rossi guy wouldn't tell me anything. Just kept staring me down."

"Yes because when I'm worried about you I go and screw Kelly." I barked and that caused him to flinch. So appearently Kelly hits a nerve. I need to tuck that away for future reference.

"She's my fiancée Hannah, I don't see why you're so upset about that." He said trying to figure it out. I sighed and shook my head.

"Just never mind Matthew, it's been a long day…I just wanna go to bed." He slammed his hands on the steering wheel startling me. I jumped and looked at him. His eyes were wide and his nostrils flaring. So now what, because I wanted to avoid an argument he was going to make an argument over that fact? Gee that made perfect sense, note the sarcasam.

"No, no never mind. We're sitting here until you tell me what's going on." He demanded and I had to admit I was a little scared by this side of him.

"Just me being a girl, no big deal. Can we go now?" He grasped my wrists forcing me to look at him.

"I may not have seen you for 6 years, and I may have said things I shouldn't have, but I can still tell when you're lying so spill." God way to freaking guilt trip me Matt. I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

"Yesterday Hallie told me to keep my paws off you, that you were hers." I said and risked a peek threw my hands and saw he had his deep thought face on. Uh-oh this was never good. "Matt-"

"Shush I'm thinking." He said waving his hands about him like a crazy person.

"What could you possibly have to think about right now besides getting me to a bed so I can sleep?"

"How to deal with this now shut up dammit." He growled and I raised my hands defensivly,

"Well sorry, what are you trying to deal with?" I said.

"Nothing Hannah, just sleep or something, we're going now." I grabbed the keys out of the ignition and stuck them down my shirt.

"We're not going anywhere, I told you, now you tell me." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"What are we four?" He said holding his hand out for the keys but I shook my head no. "Give me the keys Hannah." He said like an angry father talking to a child that had disobeyed.

"Then tell me what you're thinking about." I said with finality.

"You're so damn stubborn."

"And so are you." I said with a smug look on my face.

"Just…how things have changed…between Hallie and I." He said not looking at me.

"What changed, you both sounded perfectly fine 2 hours ago." I said a bit bitterly.

"It's just, I don't feel as crazy about her as I used to." I nodded, somewhat understanding of his situation. "That's enough heavy talking for now, let's get you to bed." He said and I handed him the keys.

"Hey Matt, thanks for coming and getting me." I muttered dozing off to sleep.

"Anytime love." He said squeezing my knee gently and it felt like he had set that area of skin on fire.

Too soon for my liking I was being shaken by Matt but I really didn't want to get up. He sighed and got out and scooped me up into his arms. "like I said, stubborn." He said closing the door behind him.

"I'm not stubborn, just tired." I muttered snuggling my face into the crook of his neck.

"She alright?" I heard the distant sound of J.J.'s voice asking someone worriedly.

"She's fine." Rossi said and I smiled knowing he had my back no matter what. Matt took my to his quarters and layed me down on the bed.

"You never answered the why part." He said laying down next to me. I mentally cursed him, I had hoped he had forgotten about that.

"…I don't like Hallie." I mumbled and hid my face in the pillow so I couldn't see his reaction. He burst out laughing and pulled me closer.

"And you couldn't just tell me that?" He said wrapping one arm around my waist as I snuggled my head on his chest.

"I'm a home wrecker remember." I said, it was my last attempt I had at an excuse for not just telling him.

"Hannah, I didn't mean to say that. I was just upset." He said ruffling my hair affectionately.

"Still Matt, do you have any idea how much that hurt? That you would say that to appease Hallie? He frowned and I knew I had said something wrong.

"I don't do anything to appease Hallie, I don't care if she gets mad at me or not."

"So you do think I'm a home wrecker." I sad raising an eyebrow at him.

"What? Hannah I just said-"

"You don't say that unless you think that Matthew." I said and got up grabbing my jacket.

"Hannah where're you going now?" He said getting up and shutting the door back closed, blocking my exit.

"Anywhere you're not, just go back to Hallie's or something." I said and shoved him out of the way.

"Is this why you're so emotional? Because of Hallie?" He said turning to me.

"I just wanted to be able to catch up. Appearently that's not gonna happen if she has anything to say about it.' I said a little louder than was really nessicary.

"Hallie doesn't control who my friends are."

"So you say." I mumbled.

"What does that mean?"

"If Hallie were to call you right now and tell you to go home…would you?" by the look on his face he knew he was defeated. "Exactly, now move so I can leave Matthew."

"And let you get yourself drunk again, I don't think so.' He said and picked me up and threw my on the bed.

"Matthew let me go!" I yelled struggling against him but he held me longer.

"There's so much more going on then you're telling me. But you're too upset to tell me, so if I let you go will you run/" I shook my head no and he released me Iran to the door but he was too quick. "Thought you said you weren't going to run?" He said pinning me against the door. His face so close to mine like earlier. Then his face was getting closer and he was only staring at me. Our lips touched for the briefest second when his phone started to ring. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see his reaction.

"What Hallie?" Well he was a little agitated. "I'm sorry love, what is it?" Love, he loves her not me. And I needed to get that through my mind. I sighed and went about fixing myself. He snapped his fingers and I looked in his direction. 'What're you doing?' He mouthed.

"Leaving." I whispered and tried to leave but he stood against the door and held a finger up signaling for me to give him a minute.

"Listen Hallie, I'm a little busy right now." I could hear her yelling and he didn't say anything else just hung up. "You're not going anywhere Hannah." He said putting his arms around my waist and holding me close.

"Shouldn't you be on the phone with Hallie/' I mumbled into his chest.

"I'm doing exactly what I want right now." He said into my hair.

"Preventing me from leaving?" I said looking into his eyes and I swear my heart stopped for a second. Sadly he didn't get to say anything because Rossi knocked the door open pinning me and Matt to the wall.

"Kid Whatcha doing behind the door?" He said peering his head around.

"I was talking to Matt before you knocked the door open." I said from around his shoulder. Rossi shrugged.

"It wouldn't open, so I kicked." I rolled my eyes and pushed lightly on Matt's chest signaling for him to move so I was no longer pinned against the wall.

"What was so urgent Rossi?" I asked crossing my arms.

"We got a lead, you're gonna want to see this." He looked between me and Matt one more time before walking out.

"We'll talk later, you need to go." I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

'I'll see you later Matt." I said and closed the door behind me.

"You and Casey?" Morgan said showing up behind me and giving me a heart attack.

"Shut up Morgan?" I said elbowing him in the chest.

"Oh Hannah, have you seen Matt?" Turning I saw Hallie in…well to put it simply she looked like a whore.

"Uhh, he's in his quarters I think." I said and she smirked a little.

"Great, thanks Hannah." With that she turned on her heel and walked off to his quarters. I felt tears pricking my eyes.

"You alright baby girl?" Morgan asked rubbing my shoulder comfortingly. I wiped my eyes and nodded.

'Yeah, let's go see what Garcia had to say yeah?" I said and he nodded leading me to the garage. The whole time I was trying to ignore the image of Hallie in my mind. As we were leaving the garage Matt showed up and he looked dishevled, Hallie walked out soon after and she did as well. Doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what happened?

"Hannah you staying with me tonight?" Morgan asked and Matt's head popped up.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." I said and hugged him. I didn't want to see Matt, I thought he loved me back…guess I was wrong. I walked past him and he tried to catch my arm.

"Hannah wait a minute." Morgan came up though and stepped inbetween us.

"Quit messing with her Casey, you have a fiancée.' He said his voice deadly as ice.

"Hannah…please." He said and I turned my head, I really didn't want him to see the tears flowing from my eyes. Didn't want Hallie to know she affected me this much.

"No." I said and ran out of the garage not caring where I was anymore, not caring that there was a crazy serial killer loose. I stood in the middle of the road and screamed angrily and threw myself on the road crying. I felt arms encircle me and left me. I was too exhausted mentally and physically to care who it was.

"I gotcha Hannah, everything's alright." Kelly. Damn he was so sweet and nice, why couldn't he be the one I was in love with?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I wanna thank everyone who reads, follows, favorites and comments. It means a lot just that people are taking the time to even read this let alone let me know what they think. Anywho I'm in need of a beta reader. If anyone is one or can recommend one please let me know. A lot I'm done talking now, onto the story.

P.S.: Has Kelly/Hannah if you don't like skip the next few chapters

Disclaimer: I only own the story

I woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. The frist thing that popped into my min was that I had a little too much to drink last night and I had dreamed the majority of last night. I lifted the blankets to make sure I still had clothes on, thank God I did. I heard laughter from the doorway and turned to see Kelly standing there in jeans and a white v-neck.

"Calm down Hannah we didn't do anything. I figured you just needed to be away from Casey." He said sitting in the chair next to the bed. I nodded and hugged my knees to my chest and refused to look at him. He sighed and sat in front of me and pulled me onto his lap. "What happened between you and Casey, Hannah?" He asked smoothing my hair back.

"I just…I thought he liked me back. Then Hallie showed up and he screwed her." I mumbled and hugged him tight. I didn't care that Matthew hated him. He was nice, sweet and the only one who cared enough to follow me even though I made it clear I wanted to be alone.

"Why are you chasing after him Hans? He's really not worth it." Part of me hated myself for agreeing with Kelly. The more rational part told me he was right. He was engaged, he seemed to love Hallie, and I was just the best friend. So why was I trying to change that? Life would be so much simpler if I moved on and went back to being the best friend. Not the one that had to make everything complicated.

"I don't know. Matt's always been there…I always thought we would just end up together." I muttered weakly and Kelly kissed my forehead. 'It's stupid I know."

'It's not stupid Hannah, he led you on.' He said into my hair and I nodded. 'I have to get to the fire house, you wanna come?" I nodded and he let go of me so I could get up. "There's leftovers in the kitchen if you're hungry." He said and walker towards the bathroom. To get a shower I assume. I walked downstairs and was shocked by the sight of Leslie at the table.

"I'm confused, I thought you were pinning for Casey." She said not bothering to look up from her book as she addressed me.

"Kelly found me lying in the middle of the road and brought me back." She dropped her book and looked at me seriously, as if she was studying me.

"He's a good guy, don't hurt him." She said with a coldness in her voice I never thought capable from her.

"Leslie, Kelly is just my friend." I said grabbing a glass and fixing myself a glass of roange juice.

"Maybe to you, he really like you Hannah. But you keep chasingafter the Lieutenant." She said standing and put her hands on her hips giving me a motherly look.

"I'm done with Matthew, he's just gonna be my best friend now." I said and she smiled a little.

"So if Kelly were to ask you on a date?" She said and I saw her looking to my right and I knew he was standing behind me.

"Guess he's just gonna have to come over and ask me." I said with a smile on my face and looked over my shoulder to see him standing there. He smiled a little before walking over and standing in front of me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Wanna go out later tonight?' He asked looking me straight in my eyes and I felt ym heart flutter a little bit. Kelly was such a great guyand not bad looking. If I really gave this a try I think it could work.

"I'd love to, now let's get to the firehouse." I said and tugged on his wrist and led him out of the door.

"You didn't say yes just because of Casey right?" He said once he was buckled and pulling onto the road.

"No, I like you…and I think this could work." I said and he reached over and grabbed my hand in his and kissed it. That fluttering feeling came back and I smiled at him a little and blushed.

"You're cute when you do that." He said pointing to my cheeks which were a scarlet red.

"Do what?" I asked trying to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Blush, and you're doing it again." He said a cheesy smile on his face, he switched from looking from the road to back at me. I ducked my head and smiled like crazy.

"I do not blush." I said once I was sure it was gone and I looked him in the eyes.

"Riigghhtt and I'm not a fire fighter." He said with that look that said I'm not an idiot. I laughed and he pulled in the parking lot and stopped when he saw who was standing there. Matthew was standing there staring the two of us down. "You gonna be alright?" He asked touching my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"Yeah, he's just my best friend." He smiled and got out and walked over helping me out of his truck. I smiled and he took my hand in his and we walked right by Matthew not sparing him another look.

"Got a boyfriend now kid?" Rossi said looking away from Hotch to my hand that was interwinded with Kelly's. I looked from Rossi to Kelly who had his eyebrows raised and I blushed a little. "Whatcha blushing for kid?"

"I told you, you blushed." Kelly said with a little smirk on his face.

"Shut up I wasn't blushing!" I said hiding my face in my hands. Kelly laughed and pulled my hands away from my face.

"Awww like I said, it's cute Hans." He said kissing my nose and I heard a hmph behind us. I'm fairly sure it was Matthew but I refused to let him ruin my good mood.

"Severide if you're done you have a job to do." Matthew said shoving his hat into his chest and walking off.

"Someone's jealous." J.J. murmured and I nodded to her

'I should go before he reports me to Boden." Kelly said and went to go change and I smiled to myself when he walked of and plopped myself inbetween Morgan and Rossi.

"So are you together with Kelly?" Morgan asked and I shrugged.

"I guess, he asked to go out later tonight." J.J. squealed and clapped her hands together while Emily smiled and Garcia seemed to not have heard anything bue to being so involved in her computer thingy.

"Anyone see-"

"Check his quarters like always Hallie." I said cutting her off, she hmphed but didn't say anything and Rossi burst out laughing. "I feel bad for Chief Boden, his office shares a wall with Matthew's quarters." I said picking up the paper and starting to read it.

"She sounds like a dying dolphin." Kelly said walking out in his equipment and taking the other seat next to Rossi.

"Listen kid, you hurt my Hannah, and I'll have your head." Rossi said running a hand over his gun for good measure. Kelly's eyes got a little wide and he nodded.

"Yes sir, we're on the same page." Rossi smiled and put his gun away.

"Good, but know you'll also be dealing with her partner Morgan." I looked and saw Morgan had his intimidating interrogating face on.

"Hurt her and I swear to God you won't be able to even be able to think." He said and Kelly just looked from Morgan to me looking for some kind of bluff. Sadly I couldn't tell him Morgan was lying because he wasn't. Derek's always been really protective over me since I went to Quantico.

"Hannah can I see you for a minute?" Matthew called from the door. I looked to Kelly and he frowned a minute before smiling at me and nodding for me to go and talk to him.

"Yes Matthew?" I said walking in and closing the door behind me. He had a stern look on his face and his arms were crossed across his chest. Why was he mad at me? I wasn't the one that did anything.

"You're with Severide now?" He said a disbelieving tone in his voice.

"Yeah, that gonna be a problem?" I asked, challenging him.

"I'm just trying to figure out exactly what it is you're doing Hannah." He said stepping closer to me and I took a step back.

"I'm not doing anything, I actually like Kelly." I said defensively.

"You like a lot of people don't you?" He said his voice rising.

'I'm trying to be your best friend like I've always been. That's all." I said keeping my tone neutral. I wasn't going to let him get the best of me.

"By screwing around with Severide?"

"I haven't done anything with Kelly. Why should it even bother you?" I asked.

"It doesn't." He replied way to quickly and I knew he was lying.

"Then why get all judgemental?" I said pushing this a little further.

"I just don't want anyone hurt. You or Severide." His voice was somewhat more friendly now.

"Well than you for your concern Matthew. But I'm a big girl and can handle myself." I sand and turned o my heel walking back into the garage. Kelly stood and held his arms open and I ran into them

"Whoa you alright?" He said looking down at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said not looking at him but at Matthew.

"What'd Casey want to talk about?" He asked letting go of me and sitting back down.

"Just trying to be an over protective jerk.' I said and he chuckled.

_House fire, Engine 81, ambulance 61 and Truck 3 respond._ Kelly sighed and got up kissing my cheek and running off to his truck. That when I noticed Matthew was standing there still watching me.

"Matt I think you're supposed to be going." I said and he blinked before nodding and running off to his own truck.

"Remind me why Casey's still with Hallie when he loves you?" Rossi said in my ear scaring the crap outta me.

"He doesn't love me, or else he would've dumped Hallie." I said pretending to arrange papers while watching Kelly and Matt get all their gear on.

"You love him too Hannah, everyone can see it.' I felt guilty he was right. I liked Kelly a lot, but my heart still belonged to Matt. It was still too soon to tell though right. Who knows I may end up loving Kally more than I ever loved Matt.

"I like Kelly though." I said, it was a bad attempt at an excuse.

"Two different words kiddo." Rossi said sitting back down.

"Rossi what am I supposed to do? I really like Kelly, and I don't want to hurt him. And Matt has Hallie." I said.

"You never really gave him a chance Hannah. You just saw he was with Hallie and gave up." I slammed my hands on the table earning the stares of several confused fire fighters.

"He had a chance Rossi. He kissed me and then went and screwed Hallie not even five minutes later." I whispered harshly. Rossi shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Looks like you have a decision to make." I wasn't looking at him anymore though. I was watching the two Lieutenants get in their respective trucks and drive off. I put my head in my hands and sighed dejectedly. What was I supposed to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorite and followed, it means a lot :)

Disclaimer: I only own story

"Hannah? You alright?" I lifted my head up off the kitchen table at the sound of Kelly's voice. His eyes filled with concern and I smiled a little at him before standing and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Everything okay?" He said steeping out of my hold and looking t me quizzically.

"Yeah, my heads just hurts a little.' I winced at how easily lying came around him. I didn't want to hurt him but lying would hurt just as much as the truth. Truth being I was in love with Matt, and it was unfair to let Kelly think otherwise. On the other hand I haven't really given this a chance. Argh why did Rossi have to poke around in my head?

"Go lie down on the couch; I'll get you something for your head." He said guiding me over to the couch and I lied down. He walked off mumbling something about how he never could find the medicine in this house. When he came back he had a glass of water, aspirin and a cold pack. I smiled gratefully and took the medicine and he laid the ice pack on my forehead. Then he moved my feet to where they were in his lap. "You sure that's all that's bothering you?" He asked gently massaging my feet.

"This whole case is messed up and I'm not any closer to solving it than I was in Quantico." I said exhaustedly and threw my hands over my face. He let go of my feet and tugged on my wrist pulling me onto his lap.

"Hey, you'll figure it out." He whispered and kissed the side of my head and I felt the tears starting to well up. Everything was starting to get to me. Matt, Hallie, Kelly and this case. It was all too much and eventually I would hit rock bottom.

"And then Matthew's all ticked off and I didn't do anything." He stiffened and pulled away from me and started for the stairs. "Kelly?" I called from the couch. He stopped walking but didn't look at me, just stared at the steps.

"Why does it matter that Casey's ticked off? He has Hallie and you have me." His voice full of ice and I knew I had done something wrong by mentioning Matt.

"He's my best friend Kelly!" I yelled getting up off the couch and instantly regretting it. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Your best friend that's you love nothing more than to jump in his bed." His eyes were full of hatred. He walked over and I started walking backwards. He stared at me before knocking a near by flower vase over. I jumped back and he just growled before storming upstairs and slamming his door shut. I sat down and hugged my knees together. This was so messed up.

I wasn't risking another run in with Kelly tonight so I just decided to sleep on the couch. I would go in a little later than him tomorrow so I wouldn't have to go upstairs when he was there. I heard footsteps coming downstairs so I sat up. Kelly was fully dressed and he was heading for the front door.

"Where ya going?" I asked pulling the blanket around me tighter. He didn't answer just put his jacket on. "Okay, act like a 2 year old then." I mumbled and lay back down. He hit his hand against the door causing me to flinch.

"What's so great about Casey?" He asked and walked over to me. I got up and tried to find a way I wouldn't be boxed in but I didn't see any. He hit the table beside me and I was scared, full on scared. He hasn't been this mad before, and if he has he's never shown it. Leslie was out for the night so there was no chance of her interfering and stopping him.

"All I said was that I wanted my best friend back and then you jumped my case!" I said jabbing him in the chest. Big mistake. He gripped my wrists and I had to admit, it hurt pretty bad. "Kelly let go, you're hurting me." I said and he just chuckled.

"I'm hurting you? Hannah I've been there for you when Casey treated you like crap and you still want him. You think that doesn't hurt me?" He said his grip getting tighter. Tears started to over flow from my eyes and I had to look away. This wasn't the sweet, nice Kelly from earlier this week. Suddenly I didn't feel bad about lying to him.

"Kelly please.' I said. He gave me a disgusted look and threw me on the ground. He opened the door and slammed it shut. I brought my knees up to my chest and started to cry. What had I gotten myself into?

I stood and looked at the clock. 3 am. Might as well go onto the fire house. Not like I was gonna get any sleep anyway. I pulled my coat on and reached for my keys only to realize I didn't have them. Guess Kelly took mine too. I pulled my phone out and called Matt, hopefully Hallie wasn't over this time.

"Hello?' I mentally smacked myself; of course he would be asleep.

"Matt I need you to do me a favor." I said quietly.

"Why would I do you a favor? You want nothing to do with me. Call Severide." I'd had enough of their immaturity.

"Alright when Kelly lands me in the hospital I'll make sure you're not on the visitor's list." I snapped.

"Hannah, what're you talking about?" He said.

"Just…just come over please. Both Kelly and Leslie are gone and I don't have my keys."

"Why don't you have your keys?" I could hear his front door open and shut.

"Kelly took them." I mumbled.

"And where's Severide now?" I could pretty much see him trying not to break the steering wheel.

"Don't know." I muttered. I was starting to get tried but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with the fact I hit my head when Kelly pushed me. "Matt I don't feel too good. Everything's blurry." I said and had to sit down.

"Hannah did he hurt you anywhere?" He asked.

"He gripped my wrists and pushed me down. I'm pretty sure I hit my head." I said shaking my head to try and rid it of fuzziness.

"Pretty sure?"

"I can't remember alright?" It was quiet a minute.

"Alright I'm just now pulling up, think you can unlock the door?" I went to the door and unlocked it.

"It's unlocked." I said and sunk down, not able to support my weight.

"Alright, I'm coming up the stairs, keep talking to me."

"You remember when you asked why I didn't like Hallie so much?" Silence again.

"Yeah?"

"I never answered, I love you Matt." I mumbled and dropped the phone. A loud ringing had taken over my ears and I could hear him calling out my name. He sounded a lot closer than threw the phone though.

"Hannah open the door." I couldn't though. "I'm opening the door, stay clear." I dragged myself away just as he knocked it down.

"Hey Matt." I managed a smile.

"God what happened Hannah?" He lifted one of my wrists and his eyes narrowed. I looked at mentally winced. His grip was a lot stronger than I originally thought. I had black and purple finger prints covering my wrists and part of my forearms. I felt something trickling down my neck and I brought my hand to it. When I pulled it away it was covered in blood.

"That's not good." I said dropping my hand. Matt scooped his hands under me and lifted me. I mumbled a little in pain and he kissed the top of my head.

"Matty, I'm really tired." I said snuggling my face into his shoulder.

"I know Hannah, just stay awake a little longer okay?" He said laying me down in the back and going around to the drivers side and getting buckled.

"Matt…be nice to Kelly. It was my fault." I mumbled and he watched me through the rear view mirror.

"How is this your fault Hans?"

"I mentioned you." I said looking at my wrists. He pulled into the hospital parking lot and picked me up.

'This is not your fault Hannah, this is all on Kelly. I need to call Rossi once we get you settled in." I nodded and he carried me inside.

I was put on a rolly bed and whisked away from Matt. I turned to see him with tears in his eyes and on the phone with someone.

I'm gonna be okay Matty.

A/N: Whoa aggressive KELLY, I know he's not like that in real life or on the show but it goes along with the story.


End file.
